It Just Gets WEIRDER!
by Cherry Blossom Petals12
Summary: It's just some funny random one shots that my brother and I made up. If you don't have a sense of humor the don't read it!These stories don't go together they are just random stories! The first chapter isn't that funny. but the other 2 are!
1. the randomness starts

**O.K. people who don't like funny random stuff should not read this. My brother and I made this up. o.k. They are all different one shots of random stuff. Lets get to it

* * *

**

**It Just Gets Weirder!!!**

Team 7 are at a party

"I like sporks" said Naruto

"Can we just get back on topic?" Asked Sakura.

"I like sporks"

"Please Naruto" Sakura begged

"I like sporks"

"Sasuke, come join in the tango" Shouted Choji from across the room.

"Whatever" Sasuke muttered as he joined in the tango.

"Whooo!!! Neji come join in the tango too!" Said Sasuke

"I'd rather not embarass myself." Neji Said

* * *

**O.k. So this chapter was just random not that funny, but I promise the next chapter will be better. O.k.? well **

**Ja ne!!**


	2. MAURICE!

** This is very weird, and my brother and I just made this up. the voices he made were funny so I just HAD to put it on Fanfic. This is very random.Just to let everyone know... this weirdest story that I have written.I'm pissed at this computer right now, because I just wrote this chapter but it deleted it!!! Oh well i'll just write it again. So you BETTER enjoy this chapter!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**It just gets WEIRDER?**

"Naruto you jerk" Hinata growled at Naruto

"huh?" Naruto replied confused** (Isn't he ALWAYS?)**

"... I love it!!!!"Hinata yelled as she dog piled onto Naruto

"Hinata is something wrong?"Naruto asked

"hyped up on sugar" Hinata said while twitching.

**_twitch twitch._**

"O.k. you can stop twitching." Naruto said

"NEVER!!!!" shouted Hinata

Hinata ran off in some random direction, while dragging Naruto with her.When Hinata got to a clearing she saw Kakashi slapping a monkey that looks like Gai. **(from Night at the Musuem...)**

"God damn it Kakashi... why are you slapping a monkey!?!" scolded Hinata in a guyish voice.

"He started it" Kakashi said while pointing at the monkey.

The monkey starts making monkey noises.

"Now give me book back" Said Kakashi.

The monkey points left of them.

"I can't believe that he reads this stuff" said Neji

Neji looks around. He finds the nearest door goes in, closes the door. A few seconds later he opens it, puts a sign that say _'do not disturb'_ , and closes the door again.

"NEJI MAURICE HYUGGA!!!!" Ten-Ten screamed while pounding on the door.

Neji opens the door.

"I thought I told you, NEVER speak my middle name in public." Neji said

"Hey at least you have a middle or a LAST name!!!!"

"Listen you" was all Neji got to say before he was cut off.

"Maurice..." Kakashi while pointing a finger at him laughing.

"God damn it now they all know"

"Maurice" said sakura pointing at Neji

"huh?"** (He's getting used to be ing called that, but he will never expect what happens NEXT!!!!)**

**_SLAP_**

"What the hell was that for?"

Something latched itself onto Neji's arm.

"Why the hell are you on me, Lee?" seething anger clearly in his eyes as Neji said this.

"Gaara's scary!!" **(a/n again...isn't he ALWAYS???)**

"BARNEY!!!!!!" screamed Gaara on top of a gaint Sand Barney

Ino poped on to the top of the sand barney's head and slapped it with a paper fan, and the Sand Barney dissappeares.

"NO BARNEY...I'm going to go get a hot choclate." said Gaara out of no where.

_'three'_

_'two'_

_one'_

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! It burns!!!!!!!!!"

**"That's why it's called HOT choclate"said Gaara's inner demon...**

Suddenly Sasuke poped out of the bushes and put a metal on Neji that said Maurice.

"Uchiha you are dead" Neji said closing the door.

Just as Ten-Ten was about to pound on it again the door opened. The stood Neji dressed like he was in Army.(tanks,guns,bazukaz.all that good stuff)

"Oh $!!"

"Army attack Uchiha."

Sasuke starts runing away.The tanks and Neji follow him shoting at him.

"I like sporks" said Naruto pulling out a bunch of sporks, and chucking them at the group.

Suddenly Naruto stopped

"Did you run out of amo my good man???" Hinata asked in a guyish voice.

"Under wear!!!"Naruto exclamed holding up a pair of boxers

"Wait thooses boxers have a name on them"

There in tiny print the name _'Kakashi Hatake'_

"KAKASHI"

"What I didn't feed them 12,000,000,000 plain sugar cubes."Kakashi said

"On accident" added Kakashi

"KAKASHI" Sakura said pulling out a mallet.

That's how it ended. Hinata jumped off the cliff and bueaty and Cindarella lived happily in the little old shoe that smells like farts.Oh sorry wrong ending.

Ok. this is how it really ended. Sakura jumped off the cliff and Hinata and Cinderalla lived happily with the 10ft. tall 7 dawrfs,as Naruto says I like foons,I mean sporks...Sorry still wrong ending.

Ok. the REAL ending this time please. ok.

"Sasuke lets do a mexican hat dance over the sporks!!!"Naruto said with a poncho and a teirra on his head.

"Yes Sasuke let's do a Mexican hat dance over th sporks" Hinata said holing up a taco.

"Dobe I thought you loved sporks"Sasuke stated buntly**(Some how he got away from Neji)**

"Oh no my presious sporks!!!!!" Naruto said dropping to the ground and crying

"Ah oh well. At least I still have the underwear." Naruto said

Everyone beat up Kakashi. And Everyone got married.

* * *

**no comment. just review.. Might continue if I get enough review I'll continue this. Ja ne.Ok the last part about marrige never really happened!!!**


	3. BARBIE!

**Ha ha ha ha!!!! I'm back... sorry I haven't updated recently, but school was getting out and you know how hard those final tests are! Whoah! But I still graduated with all A's so I'm happy!! As you all have probably noticed these stories have nothing to do with each other they are just a bunch of weird little stories that my brother and I make up. Well enough about me.**

**ONWARD!!!**

* * *

**It just gets WEIRDER?**

"I've decided...we are going to celebrate!" Kakashi said.

Sakura's smile faded a little bit.

"Why?" Naruto question stupidly

"Because Sasuke came back,"Sakura answered " but where?"

"At a bar. and _Naruto_ it's _singing_ night" Kakshi teased.

"Oh god" Sasuke said imagining the dobe singing.

"Oh no not again!" Sakura screamed

"Hey my singing isn't that bad" Naruto said

"Naruto, your singing brought the whole place down, which is why it had to be rebuilt and then reopened." sakura said trying to break it to him easily.

"I don't get it" Naruto said as Sakura sweatdropped.

* * *

A**t the Bar**

"Won't you say you love me too?" Naruto finished on a horrible note.

Sasuke's curse seal activated. Everyone saw the black ora around Sasuke and instinctivly took a step backwards. Then the CD skipped to the next song.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!!!" Sasuke said his curse seal still activated.

"ME TOO!!! LET"S SING TOGETHER!!" Naruto screamed (_'text'Sasuke _**'text' Naruto**)

**Hi Barbie**  
_Hi Ken!  
_**Do you wanna go for a ride?  
**_Sure Ken!  
_**Jump In...  
**  
_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
_

(uu-oooh-u)

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**_(uu-oooh-u)  
_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**_(uu-oooh-u)  
_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
__**Come jump in, single friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**_(uu-oooh-u)  
_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**_(uu-oooh-u)  
_

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

"What the hell just happened" Asked sasuke as he came to.

"You were just singing Barbie Girl with Naruto. I think it was because of your curse seal..." Sakura said not bothering to say what was on her mind.

"SPORKS!!!" Naruto said as he ran around in circles

"Naruto!!! That is no way to act in public" Kakashi said as sakura sighed with relief "You have to do this instead." Kakashi said as he started singing in a horrible voice

"MY BOLOGNA HAS A FIRST NEAM IT'S O-S-C-E-R. MY BOLOGNA HAS A SECOND NAME IT'S M-E-Y-E-R THEY MAKE BOLOGNA THE BEST AND IF YOU ASK ME WHY I'LL SAYYYYYY BECAUSE OSCER MEYER HAS A WAY WITH B-O-L-O-G-N-A"

"What have i gotten myself into?" Sakura mumered to herself... "Oh well might as well play along... HEY GUYS YOU HAVE TO SING THIS NEW SONG WITH ME!!! MY FRUIT HASBOOTS FOR PLAYING LET'S PUT THE PIGS IN THE ASH TRAY. YOUR PANADA'S STEAL YOUR OREO'SSCORE 1 FOR THE HOCKEY PLAYERS IN MINNASOTA. NOW YOU HAVE SAND IN YOUR PIE!!! SCORE 1 FOR THE PANDAS!!!!" Sakura said just randomly making up a song.

"OH YOU FORGOT THIS PART " SPORKS GO THROUGH YOU LAUNDRY BASKET AND SMELL THE FLYING SQURILLE'S ACORNS. THEY PUT THEM IN THE YARN. THE YARN CALLS THE PIGS AND TELL THEM TO FLY THE PIGS DON'T LISTEN AND INSTEAD THEY WALK! THE CAKE IS BAD BYT THE TIME THEY GET TO CANDY MOUNTAIN SO THE Y STARTS TO SING!!!"Sasuke said apperently also playing along.

"SSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSS"

"NO NARUTO!!! THAT'S MY PIENA CALLOTA!!!! YOU JUST ISSUED AN ATTACK BY THE FLYING PIGS!!! DUCK AND COVER!!!"

By now a lot of people are giving them weird looks.

"HEY IT'S MAURICE!!!!" Naruto screamed

"My name is Neji" Neji growled

"Awwww don't deny it Maurice.Oh look It's Barney!!" Sasuke said randomly

Sure enough there was a barney doll, but something was strange about this dool...it was singing the DORA theme song!!! And we can't have that can we? So good o'l Naruto picked the Barney doll up and was just about to smash the doll on Maurice's head when...

"DON'T you DARE!!!" Gaara hissed.

"Dododododo DORA!! dodododododod DORA! Dora Dora the explorer!!" The doll went

"AHHHHHH!!! THAT ISN'T BARNEY!!! THAT IS THE PANADA'S EVIL DEVICE!!! SMASH IT SMASH IT!!!" Gaara screamed!

"UNDRWEAR!!!!!!" Naruto said putting the teirra back on his head (from the other story)

And everyone danced around the now burning barney doll.

* * *

**Panda headquarters**

"Damn it!!!!! It was just about to grab there oreos too!!! " screamed the head panda.

**

* * *

**


End file.
